


It was kindness saved the world

by Pendragony



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Pantoum, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragony/pseuds/Pendragony
Summary: Aziraphale’s kindness is what draws Crowley to him, and Crowley’s kindness is the thing that holds Aziraphale’s attention. The promotion of kindness is the reason Aziraphale gives for Jesus being crucified. The pair show kindness to Adam, who then chooses the father who cared for him. In GO, it’s kindness that saves the world.This is a poem about the importance of kindness in Good Omens.





	It was kindness saved the world

**Author's Note:**

> A pantoum is a form of poetry comprising a series of interlocking quatrains, in which pairs of lines re-appear in each stanza.

It was kindness saved the world.  
An angel gave his sword away,  
And love, its holy wings unfurled,  
Took flight. She always finds a way.

An angel gave his sword away;  
God’s soldier, though his will to fight  
Took flight. _She_ always finds a way  
To make her story come out right.

God’s soldier, though his will to fight  
The wily snake was compromised,  
To make Her story come out right  
Befriended him and _fraternised_.

The wily snake was compromised.  
The secret kindness in his heart  
Befriended him, and fraternised  
With one from whom he could not part.

The secret kindness in his heart  
Cringed as he beheld the Son,  
With one from whom he could not part  
Belief in Heaven’s battle won;

Cringed as he beheld the Son,  
The Anti-Christ, after whose birth,  
Belief in Heaven’s battle won  
Stood for the end of life on earth.

The Anti-Christ, after whose birth  
They worked together closer still,  
Stood for the end of life on earth:  
For only humans get free will.

They worked together closer still  
To neutralise Heaven and Hell,  
For only humans get free will –  
And how they hoped he turned out well.

To neutralise Heaven and Hell  
They used each prophecy and ploy,  
And how they hoped he turned out well.  
Then everything changed with this boy.

They used each prophecy and ploy,  
They faced down death to reach the end.  
Then everything changed with this boy –  
Somehow, when all seemed lost, a friend.

They faced down Death to reach the end,  
They fought the riders at his side;  
Somehow, when all seemed lost, a friend  
Could lend some courage, be a guide.

They fought the riders at his side,  
An angel and a demon. Both  
Could lend some courage, be a guide.  
When all seemed lost they made their oath.

An angel and a demon both,  
They offered him their words of grace.  
When all seemed lost they made their oath,  
Heaven and Hell put in their place.

They offered him their words of grace,  
So let him be a human child.  
Heaven and Hell put in their place,  
Remade by this boy, reconciled.

So let him be a human child,  
To love who loved him from his birth,  
Remade, by a boy reconciled  
Into the father of the earth.

To love who loved him from his birth –  
Whose kindness made him, from the start,  
Into the father of the earth –  
Made him the guardian of his heart.

Whose kindness made him from the start  
One secret bonded half of two,  
Made him the guardian of his heart?  
The angel and the demon knew.

One secret bonded half of two  
Stood in the flood and in the flame:  
The angel and the demon knew  
The love that dares not speak its name.

Stood in the flood and in the flame,  
Ineffably, they knew their choice;  
The love that dares not speak its name  
Now rose unconquered, given voice.

Ineffably, they knew their choice;  
And love, its holy wings unfurled,  
Now rose unconquered, given voice.  
It was kindness saved the world.


End file.
